


Squeal

by Ship_theboybands



Series: Every nice word I can think of [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder does this thing which,  if Jake wasn't straight and in love with Marley, could be described as adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeal

Ryder does this thing which, if Jake wasn't straight and in love with Marley, could be described as adorable. Basically, whenever something surprises him, or he's caught of guard, he _squeals_. No, really. It's the cutest noise ever, and after he does it he goes bright red and slaps a hand over his mouth like he can't believe he did it, even though this happens _every time._ Jake is kind of obsessed with it.

So Jake creeps up behind him when he's at his locker and grabs him around his waist, and when Ryder squeals he lifts him up lightly off the floor so he does it again.

And he pulls Ryder down into his lap in glee club even though there's plenty of chairs, tickling him slightly because Ryder's laugh-squeal is awesome too. 

And he pokes him in the belly at inappropriate moments, and texts him rude jokes in a silent class so he can hear his muffled squeal from the back row. He startles him, and pats his ass when he passes him in the halls, and twirls him around in circles just to hear him squeal.

And he kisses Ryder, slow and soft, just to hear him squeal at the first contact. Because if Jake wasn't straight, and completely in love with Marley, he might be in love with Ryder's squeal. And also his smile. And his eyes. And his laugh. And his sense of humour, body, personality, talent...

But Jake's straight. And in love with Marley. He is. Honest.


End file.
